


#19

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it counts ok?, tears tuesday, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for tears tuesday. angst yay! no beta/edits, so any mistakes are purely mine.</p><p>dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	#19

"I need some air," John announced.

"Fine," Sherlock shot at his retreating heels. He heard John clomping down, down, down the stairs and slamming the door to their flat behind him. Sherlock, curled up on the couch, glared at the door. It was old. Worn. Too many slams. Sherlock glowered. "Why did you let him leave? Why do you always let him leave?" he hissed. He gave the door an icy look. The door did nothing to defend itself.

"Always," Sherlock whispered, softer this time. He glared at the unoffending door some more, and before he knew it, there were tears streaming down his cheeks. "No," he muttered to himself, balling up his fists and wiping away the tears. "Like a child. I'm so childish. Stupid. Idiot. Why did I let him go? Why do I care?" Deep down, he knew the answer. His tears were flowing freely now and he curled up. "Going, always going," Sherlock whispered. He was still in that position two hours later when John came back. Sherlock curled into a tighter ball on the couch, and John was standing in the door frame with bags of milk in his hand.

He shuffled his feet. "Sherlock-" He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I was wrong, and I got a bit heated."

Sherlock bit his lip and said nothing, choosing silence over whatever words he would utter.

John sat down gingerly, if a bit awkwardly, on the couch next to Sherlock. "Sherlock, I'm sorry I got mad and left. I'm sorry, I am."

Sherlock glanced up at him. He buried his head in the couch cushions. "Please go away," Sherlock croaked, then cleared his throat. "Please."

John sighed and nodded. He got up and slowly put away the shopping, then marched up to his room.

\-----

At two o'clock in the morning, John stumbled downstairs and found Sherlock sprawled on the couch, a bottle of some unidentifiable liquid next to him. John's eyes shot open.

"Sherlock," John whispered. He sat on the coffee table and picked up the bottle, giving it a whiff. "Oh my god, Sherlock, where the hell did you get this?"

"I donnknow, found i on th' counter," Sherlock mumbled, his words nearly incomprehensible.

"C'mon, we're going to your room, come on now," John encouraged. Sherlock stayed still, but tilted his head towards John.

Tear streaked cheeks and watery eyes left an impression of a vulnerable and wounded animal. "Jawn, you can' go. Don' leave. Please," Sherlock mumbled. "Jus' leave me here, stay..." He curled up into a ball. "I l've you, Jawn," he yawned. "G'night."

John gave him a strange look. "Night, Sherlock." He stayed on that table, becoming numb watching Sherlock's pale skin, long eyelashes, and ebony curls lighten as the sun came up.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for tears tuesday. angst yay! no beta/edits, so any mistakes are purely mine.
> 
> dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com


End file.
